Find a Knut, Pick It Up, and All Day Long You'll Have Good Luck
by Pansy Weasley
Summary: Ever since Lavender broke her compact mirror, she's been suffering from bad luck. Will one knut be able to bring some good luck into her life? Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 3


Find a Knut, Pick It Up, and All Day Long You'll Have Good Luck

Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 3

Team: Montrose Magpies

Position: Chaser 2

Task: Write about a character who is superstitious. The superstition must be a key element of the story and influential in the character's life.

Prompts:

(Action) Dancing the tango

(Colour) Lapis Lazuli

(Object) Journal

AN: Takes place during Seamus and Lavender's fourth year.

WC: 2994

Betaed by my teammate Jily Trash. Thanks for all the help.

* * *

Seamus

Seamus laughed as he watched his friend and longtime crush, Lavender Brown, back away from a black cat. It was a harmless old thing called Millie, and it belonged to Hannah Abbott. By the way Lavender stared at Millie, anyone would think she'd come face to face with a dragon.

"Get away! Shoo!" the blonde hissed at the cat. Seeing her like this was strange to Seamus. Usually, she loved animals. He'd often heard her cooing over them with Parvati.

Millie mewed in response and stopped to clean herself. Seamus cleared his throat before walking over. "I thought a black cat crossing your path was supposed to be lucky. What are ya freaking out for?"

Lavender rolled her eyes and huffed. "That's only if they cross your path from left to right, Seamus. She went right to left."

Seamus grinned. "Ah, no! Bad luck for you. Death could come knocking at any minute." He found the blue-eyed witch fascinating, but sometimes her superstitious nature was off the scale. "Is this because of Trelawney? Hermione thinks she's a fraud."

"Well, if Hermione thinks that, it must be true," Lavender scoffed. "She may be book smart, but she doesn't know everything. And it's Professor Trelawney. Show my favourite teacher some respect." As she spoke, a spark of determination formed in her deep blue eyes. This was the fiery part of Lavender that he liked the most. Seamus loved nothing more than bringing this side out of her.

Would the spark become an inferno if he ignited it a little more? "Come on, Lav. You've got to admit _Professor _Trelawney is a little weird. What's with all the lapid lapuli jewellery she wears, anyway?"

Lavender gasped and fixed her eyes on him. The spark had burned out. For some reason, she looked hurt. Seamus stepped closer to her and tried to speak, but she cut him off. "I believe in the _weird _things that she does. Do you think I'm a weirdo too?"

"Lavender, I didn't mean—"

"Save it, Seamus. At least I know what you think of me now." She turned to walk away, but she hesitated and looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, and it's lapis lazuli. The lapis lazuli crystal stone is known as the wisdom keeper, but that's lost on a pyromaniac in training."

She walked away in a huff. Seamus cursed loudly. "Seamus Tadhg Finnigan, you fricking idiot." So much for asking her to be his date for the Yule Ball. Now she thought badly of him, and he couldn't really blame her.

* * *

Lavender

_Dear Diary_

_It all started when I broke my compact mirror in the Divination classroom last year. Professor Trelawney told me that would bring me seven years of bad luck. This happened on Friday the 13th. She handed me a gigantic book full of things to look out for, shooting me a sympathetic glance. _

_I burned through the book faster than my nerdy dorm mate with her 'light reading.' Hermione even showed interest until Divination was mentioned_—_then she raised an eyebrow in that disapproving way she mastered in our first year. I'm getting way off track here. Focus, Lavender, focus. _

_My bunny, Binky, was the first sign of bad luck to come. He was killed by a fox. I got the news on the sixteenth of October; the day that Professor Trelawney predicted. Hermione just had to point out that Binky hadn't died on that day, but I still believed in our Professor. She knew something bad was coming, and she was right. _

_Then, my mum wrote to tell me that they were making cuts where my dad works; he was out of a job. I felt so guilty when I read that letter. I knew it was all because of me and that damn mirror. _

_Since then, a few of my things have gone missing and my grades have slipped; the only thing I can get a mark above Acceptable for is Divination. I hate Potions, especially when I have to see Snape's smug face as he drops the paper onto my desk. Sometimes he doesn't even give me an Acceptable, and I'm sure my work isn't that bad._

_And now, the boy I've liked since second year thinks I'm a weirdo. He laughed at me and all I stand for—all I believe in. I can't put into words how much that hurt me. Guess my plans to go to the Yule Ball with him are out the window now. It's his loss, though. I would've looked great on his arm. _

_Damn him. I still love the way his eyes light up, and the easy way he makes everyone laugh_—_though sometimes we're laughing at him rather than with him. I never had him pegged as a cruel idiot, but maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did. _

_If I carry on like this, I'll be writing all night, and I really need to sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to complain about Seamus. Maybe I'll have more bad luck tales_—who knows?

_Wish me luck._

Lavender put down her quill and closed her pink journal with a snap. She yawned as she opened her bag and dropped the journal into it—not noticing that it slipped down the side and onto the scarlet armchair instead. Without another glance, Lavender zipped up her bag and headed to her dorm.

* * *

Seamus

Seamus wasn't ready for a new day. He'd slept badly, lost in thoughts about Lavender and how he _had _to make it up to her. He remained silent while Dean chatted to Neville on their way to the Great Hall.

As he approached the Gryffindor table, he saw that Lavender was already there, looking pretty as ever. Just yesterday, they sat together and he could've sworn she was flirting with him. Now, Lavender was looking anywhere but at him. She was in the middle of Parvati and Fay. Seamus sighed and took the hint, sitting down in the empty space across from her.

He watched as Lavender put her spoon down and pushed the bowl away from her. She picked up her bag and rummaged through it. If Seamus didn't know any better, he'd say she looked worried. "What's wrong, Lav? Have you lost your potions assignment or something?"

Her blue eyes flickered upwards to give him a dirty look. His heart quickened as he held her gaze, refusing to look away first. "You know I hate that nickname. The next time you call me that, I'll call you loo. See how you like it."

He grinned, glad to see she was back to being her snarky self. "So, what have you lost?" Maybe there was hope for them yet.

"None of your business," she snapped, getting up and walking away without waiting for her friends. The girls exchanged puzzled looks and followed after her. Then again, maybe not.

He ran his fingers through his sandy hair. Why did girls have to be so impossible? And why did he have to like the most impossible one of the lot? Love wasn't just blind, it was flaming stupid.

A tap on the shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw that Fred and George were joining him. Great—as if his misery wasn't already complete, now he had to watch out for their tricks.

Fred smiled, making Seamus feel more on edge than ever. Never trust the Weasley twins was his motto, and it had served him well over the past few years. "What do you two want?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"And good morning to you, too," George replied, clutching his heart as if he'd been mortally wounded. He looked at his twin; the two seemed to communicate telepathically, and it creeped Seamus out. "I guess you don't want this, then?"

Seamus glanced at the piece of parchment suspiciously. It was a pale pink colour, folded, and it looked like it had been torn from a book of some sort—maybe a diary. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Fred told him as George placed the parchment on the table. "Come and find us when you've read it. We have a deal to make with you." The redheads patted him on the back and left as suddenly as they'd arrived. He caught Dean staring at him and was pleased to see that he looked just as stumped.

"What was that about?" his friend asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out." He picked the mysterious item up and walked out of the hall.

* * *

Lavender

She stepped out onto the courtyard to get some fresh air before class. The cold December air made her shiver and she wrapped her cloak around herself tightly. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Footsteps and chattering close behind told her that Parvati and Fay had followed her. It was nice to know she had such great friends, but if she was honest, she'd rather be alone right now. She turned to look at them and forced a smile, which the girls returned.

"You still can't find it, then?" Parvati asked. Her best friend had helped her turn their dorm upside down looking for the journal, while Hermione rolled her eyes at them and got ready. She could be a cow sometimes.

"Nope. It's vanished into thin air, apparently. Where the hell can it be? Who could have it?" Lavender pictured the broken mirror and shuddered. It _had _to be the worst possible person. Would they spill her secrets to the entire castle? Most likely.

With a sigh, she started to move towards the bench. Before she got there, a small, shiny bronze circle caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up. When she saw what it was, her face lit up and she beckoned her friends over. See a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck. It was a Muggle saying that she had learned from the Muggles who lived next door. Lavender wondered if it would work for Knuts too; they were the equivalent to pennies in the wizarding world, after all.

Parvati's teeth chattered as she tried to smile at Lavender. "That's great. Can we go back inside now?" Fay nodded in agreement, and Lavender noticed her cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Sure. I feel a little better now. My luck might be changing, at least for today." The three girls headed off to class, gossiping and giggling as they went.

The day was a successful one for Lavender, and she headed to her dorm with a smile on her face. The happy-go-lucky girl had made a brief appearance for the first time since she'd started Divination. Lavender wondered how long she'd be here before disaster struck again.

Lavender said goodnight to the other girls and pulled the curtains around her bed shut. She reached for her bag with a vague hope of finding her journal, but it wasn't there. Instead, her fingers landed on a small piece of folded parchment. She picked it up, opened it and grabbed her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, performing the correct hand movement. A small light appeared at the tip of her wand. Part of her hoped that it was from Seamus, but she knew it wasn't as soon as she saw the writing.

_Lavender,_

_You caught my eye from the moment I first saw you. We were eleven years old and heading to Hogwarts for the first time. You came into our apartment to ask if you could sit with us. I was a goner the second I looked into your deep blue eyes. _

_We became friends quickly, and I've wanted to tell you this so many times, but the words wouldn't come out. Finally, I decided to put quill to parchment and tell you this way instead. _

_If you don't have a date to the Yule Ball, I'd love it if you'd take a chance and go with me. What's the worst that can happen? If you hate me, tell me to leave you alone and I will. _

_I'll be waiting by the steps to the girls' dorm in our common room, hoping that you'll join me. If not, guess I'll be dancing the tango by myself and giving everyone a good laugh. _

_Hope to see you coming down those stairs in your best dress. _

_Your friend and admirer. _

"Nox," Lavender whispered. The light on her wand went out and she was left in darkness once more. She was stunned and honestly didn't know what to think. Who could it be? Deep down, she wanted it to be Seamus, and he had been in the compartment she walked into on that first journey to Hogwarts. He was also her friend, even though she was mad at him at the moment.

But it wasn't his handwriting. Wasn't that just her luck? She'd have to talk it through with Parvati and Fay in the morning. Right now, she needed sleep.

* * *

Seamus

Seamus waited in his new black dress robes. Hermione, Fay and Parvati had all come down the stairs, looking beautiful in their dresses. The biggest transformation was Hermione. Seamus almost didn't recognise her. Her mystery date was a very lucky guy. Seamus grinned, thinking about how Ron would kick himself when he saw her.

All thoughts of Ron and Hermione left his head as soon as he saw her. Lavender's soft curls cascaded down to her hips, and she was wearing the most beautiful blue dress. It was the exact shade of the lapis lazuli jewellery Professor Trelawney favoured. To him, the dress symbolised the qualities he most loved about the girl in front of him; loyalty, wisdom, confidence and faith. She embodied all those things.

Their eyes met and he could see disbelief in her eyes; however, there was also a hint of a smile. Seamus released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"It's you," Lavender said when she reached the bottom.

"It's me. Are you disappointed?"

"No. I hoped that it was you."

He grinned and held his hand out for her to take. She accepted it and they walked out of the common room. The most beautiful girl in Hogwarts was on his arm, and Seamus couldn't be any happier if he tried.

"Who wrote the letter for you?"

"George Weasley. Teased me mercilessly while he did it, too."

Lavender giggled. It was one of his favourite sounds. "Serves you right for teasing me about my superstition."

Seamus stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for what I said. Your quirkiness is one of the things I love most about you. You're funny when you get superstitious."

Lavender's eyes softened and she smiled. "So why did you say it, then?"

He grinned. "Because I'm an immature idiot and I like to get you riled up."

She laughed again. "Okay. You're forgiven. Come on."

"Before we go, I want to give you this."

He held out her pink journal, and she frowned at him. "You took it?"

"No, and I didn't read it, either. Fred and George found it in the common room. They tore out the last page and gave it to me. I did read that, but I didn't know what it was." Seamus rummaged in his pocket for the torn page and showed it to her.

She scowled, giving him a glimpse of the fiery side to her. "Oh, those two are so dead."

He laughed. "Don't be too hasty. I'd never have asked you out if it wasn't for them. I made a deal with them to get the journal back, though."

"A deal?"

"I gave them two months' worth of pocket money to fund their 'experiments.' In return, they gave me the journal and helped with the letter."

Lavender looked at him in disbelief. "Those red-headed devils."

He laughed out loud as he led them to the Great Hall. "I couldn't agree more. It was worth it, though."

* * *

Lavender

It was the happiest night of Lavender's life. Everyone had complimented her dress and Seamus couldn't keep his eyes off her. The atmosphere was warm and light-hearted—even the Slytherins had let their guards down enough to enjoy themselves.

They were watching Fred and Angelina dance the tango. People were moving away to give them more space, clapping and cheering as they did so. Lavender had to admit that the two Gryffindors were a striking couple.

Seamus held a hand out to her. "Want to show them how it's done?"

Lavender giggled. She was seeing a new side to Seamus tonight, and she loved it. "Lead the way."

They found a spot on the dance floor and began their dance. He placed a hand on her waist and held her hand, leading her with a confidence she'd never expected from him. Had Fred and George given him secret dance lessons as well?

"So, you smashed a mirror, huh? Seven years of bad luck." His voice was husky and she saw a flicker of something she couldn't describe in his eyes.

"Yes. But I'm here, having the time of my life. Seven years of bad luck brought me here to you, so bring it on."

"You've liked me for as long as I've liked you," he replied with a look of awe on his face. He spun her around. When she faced him again, she kissed him on the lips.

The dance was forgotten as they wrapped their arms around each other. Seamus pulled her closer and kissed her like he'd never have the chance to again. She was vaguely aware of the catcalls coming from the Weasley twins, but she was too happy to care.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, trying to catch their breath. A new song started and they began their dance again.

Lavender thanked her lucky stars for the compact mirror that had smashed.


End file.
